The present disclosure relates to an arrangement and a method for monitoring a hand-held tool within a work region.
Usually, in industrial assembly tasks, hand-held tools are used that can be manipulated in a simple and flexible manner. For this purpose, such hand-held tools can be picked up by a user, and used and set down again. Such hand-held tool are, for example, in the following having the abbreviated, or short form, battery-operated screwdrivers, riveting appliances, stamping appliances and the like, as are required in corresponding assembly tasks.
In this case, for a certain process reliability, integrated controllers and sensors may be provided in the hand-held tool, by which the work to be performed, for example the tightening of a screw, is monitored or even performed automatically. In this case, for example, a special torque may be specified.
A further point in respect of the process reliability in this case is that the hand-held tool must also always be able to be found by the user, at the location provided for it. For this purpose, the hand-held tool may be fastened, for example by means of a pull rope, although the ease of handling and the action radius may sometimes be significantly limited as a result.
It is therefore desirable to further increase the process reliability in the use of hand-held tools.